Fallen Angel
by lady-warrioress
Summary: Yes he could have saved her but he was gone. He'd returned to his own time and place. Left her with her feelings and now barely controlable powers. Abandoned her to this torture!Reviews are Welcome. crossover pairing Hiei X Raven
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Fallen Angel**

**Summary: Dawn fades in, slate-pink parody of day; Insulated in sleeps hazy visions... (Exort from a gothic Poem: Sorrow is A Sort of Joy by Jason Paul Fox)**

**Disclamier: I do not own Teen Titans**

* * *

Chapter 1

She gasped loudly as pain shot through her entire body. Tears screamed down her face as her mind filled with horrible images of her friend's deaths. She held in screams that desperately wanted to come out. But who would hear them? Who would come to rescue her from her prison of physical and mental torment? Her friends? Her beloved flying shadow?

_Flying shadow... _Yes he could have saved her but he was gone. He'd returned to his own time and place. Left her with her feelings and now barely controlable powers. Abandoned her to this torture!

He'd promised her it was only to visit his sister. That was all. He said he'd be back the next day.

It had been a month.

Maybe he'd gotten distracted. Maybe his sister asked him to stay longer.

And during that time...

Things had changed a lot for her... She wasn't the same. Her powers had gotten out of control and someone or something was taking advantage of this. Because she couldn't defend herself she'd wound up being defeated and taken prisoner. Now she was being forced to use her powers for evil. She could resist all she wanted but it did no good.

She was held to a stone chair by heavy metal shackles that dug into her flesh whenever she moved. Wires attached to sharp needles pierced her head, neck, arms, legs, and chest and sapped her energy. Strong drugs scrambled her mind when she tried to focus. The only thoughts she was allowed to have were sad negative feelings and memories. These things just caused her to drop into a deep state of depression, causing her powers to go out of control.

The ruins a whole city block and the city bridge gave silent wittness to its destructive power.

_Help me, _she thought as an image of the one she loved passed through her mind. _Please come back! I need you! I want you! Why'd you leave me like this? Don't you **care?**_

She rested her head on her lap as tears streamed down her face. How was she expecting him to answer her? He wasn't even in her world. He was gone and he would never come back. Just like everyone else. Everyone always left her. Always made her feel left out and unimportant. Treated her like the freak she was...

_No! _the girl thought, shaking her head to rid herself of that thought. _That's wrong. My friends don't hate me. They care about me. He cares about me! They're my friends... friends care..._

Without bothering to give herself time to think, she lifted her head and looked around herself. The darkness and gloom of the room made things look depressing, adding to her own dispair. Her tormenters knew what they were doing. But they didn't know enough. She could stand to be in those surrounding for awhile..

_But I can't stay here, _she thought, hanging her head again and closing her eyes to block the gloom. _I have to get out of here. I had to... But... _about that time more drugs flowed into her, filling her with more depression. _Do my friends even realized I'm gone?_

Suddenly her heart began to pound. That horrible drug induced fear was coming back. She lifted her head and looked around herself wildly. She thought she saw something moving in the shadows. It seemed closer this time than it had before. She tried to tell herself it wasn't real but her mind wouldn't believe her words neither would her body as she began to shiver.

The shadow had suddenly gotten eyes. Evil soul piercing blood red eyes. She breathed heavily as the creature opened its mouth into a horrible grin.

Suddenly fire came out toward her. She lowered herself onto the stone chair and screamed.

* * *

In another world the someone she cared deeply for was just saying good bye to his sister when he suddenly got the worst feeling, like something was wrong somewhere. He stood still and concintrated. Though he heard nothing he felt something. A horrible fear that wasn't his own. Someone was trying to reach him. Someone he cared about and had almost forgotten.

_"Raven..." _he whispered so softly it almost looked like he hadn't said anything. _Something's wrong with Raven..._

He looked up into the sky. He knew he had to return. He pulled something from his ebony cloak and suddenly a portal of darkness appeared before him. Without even thinking of the consiquenses he jumped through.

* * *

Robin was getting desperate. He'd tried everything he could to find her but nothing had worked. Something was keeping him and his friends from finding her. Whoever it was they were much more intelligent than Slade.

"Any luck yet?" Starfire asked, coming up behind him as he tapped away on the computer keyboard in his room.

He looked over his shoulder at the red haired alien and shook his head. "Nothing," he answered, his face full of worry. "Not even a blip on the rader. I'm beginning to think they took her out of the city."

"I don't think so," Starfire told him, putting a hand on the back of his chair as she shook her head. "If they had things would have calmed down under the surface. She's still here and she's upset. You can tell that by how her powers are acting."

"But why do they want her?" the raven haired boy asked Star. "What is she worth to them?"

Starfire closed her eyes and lowered her head. "I do not know," she repied. "Maybe they know her some how. Maybe they are trying to make her become like them. "

Robin looked away, his face still full of concern. "Something doesn't feel right," he said. "What if they're not even from this dimension?"

Tha alien girl couldn't give him an answer because she had none. They might not be. They could be from the same dimension that one boy came from. Maybe they were _youkai!_

It might explain why they wanted her so bad. She was half of what they were. Maybe they thought she could control both races... but it didn't seem likely that that was the case either. Something else was on their minds. Something much more sinister.

"Just keep looking," Starfire told Robin, as she patted him on the back. "You'll find her. I believe you will." She turned away from him.

"Where are you going?" he asked the alien girl, as he watched her go.

She looked at him and smiled slightly. "Just for a fly around the city," she replied.

Before he could ask her what, for she was gone. He sighed and turned back to the computer. _C'mon Raven. Where are you?_

* * *

Starfire walked to the roof of the Titan's Tower and rose into the air. She hesitated a moment, looking back at the Tower then sighed and continued. She hadn't been entirely truthful with Robin. She was going to fly around the city but she had other things on her mind as well. She's noticed some strange creatures roaming the city recently that looked like humans but not. She had to find out what they were and where they came from. Since she was afraid to tell the others about it, because she didn't think they would believe her anyway, she wanted to do this on her own.

A short time later she landed on the sidewalk and looked down the street. This was the place where she'd spotted the creatures. _They have to be here somewhere, _she thought, walking down the street and she looked around herself. _Or maybe they have gone? What if they are running a rampage through the streets?_

The very idea almost made her panic but she kept her head, telling herself they couldn't have done much... Just as she was starting to feel a little better she heard a sound from above.

Instantly she shot into the air and spotted something black flitter near the top of the building. _What is that?_

Before she could find out a noise to her left caused her to turn her head. The next instant she felt lead rip into her body!

_A/N_

_I got this idea while trying to fall asleep one night. I know I've written dark fics before but this one's a bit different. I'm trying something new. Please stay with me fans! I'll try my best! I'm even adding more detail than usual which I almost always avoid doing. This fic as you know from the summary is Teen Titans related but that's all I'm going to say. Just incase you might not know it... the girl is NOT a fancharacter. She's an actual character._


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Starfire screamed as lead ripped into her flesh. She put up her arms to defend herself but it was no use. The next instant she was falling to the ground, her whole body covered in deep bloody cuts. Though she was only half concious she thought she saw a black shadowy figure with blood red eyes come flying toward her. The next minute she was being scooped up into someone's arms and her fall slowed then stopped altogether as her rescuer landed on the rooftop of a nearby building.

"Starfire," a vagualy familiar voice said, setting her on the roof. "Are you okay? Answer me."

Starfire opened her eyes halfway. The moonlight illuminated a slightly pale face and she instantly recognized who it was by the tall raven hair, the blood red eyes, the white bandana over the forehead. "Hiei...?" she said, surprised to see the half fire and half ice demon. "You're back!"

The fire demon nodded. "Yes I am," he said. "I felt something wrong in this world. What's going on? Why are demons from my world here?"

Starfire weakly shook her head. "I do not know," she said. "They just appeared."

Hiei looked into the sky. He saw some flying demons coming toward him and Star. This left him with two choices. Take the alien girl and flee or risk her dying while he fought them off. He chose the first option. The fire demon picked her back up and started to jump from building to building away from the persuing demons and toward the Titan's Tower, lit up like a becon, in the distance. He'd find out what was going on when he got there and drop in to see Raven too. She'd be so happy to see him back after so long...

Suddenly a demon was blocking his path. He growled in annoyance. He didn't have time for this. The thing let out a screech and came toward him. Hiei threw Starfire over his shoulder and unsheathed his sword. "Don't mess with me!" he shouted slashing at the beast.

The demon screamed shrilly as it was cloven in two. As the lifeless body fell to the sidewalk far below Hiei turned from the other demons and continued his dash toward the Titan's Tower.

_Something strange is going on here, _he realized. _How were those demons able to get into this world? Maybe Robin can shed some light on things. H'ed better have some answers for me!_

* * *

The fire disappeared only milimeters before it would have burned the girl to ashes. She watched, her breathing rapid and shallow, as the fire vanished before her eyes. When her heart slowled down to a normal pace she sighed with relief and looked around herself again. Things had changed. The room seemed to have more light in it than before. She could see through the gloom. She saw dark hooded figures moving around in the shadows.

So she wasn't alone. There were people there not just ghosts and hallucinations created by her drug scrambled mind.

But what did they want? Why had they gone after her in the first place? What was she able to give them?

"What do you want from me?" she called to the shadows. "Why do you want it?"

The shadows stopped moving. They turned to her. Her breath caught in her throat. They all had the same colored eyes. Four blood red eyes framing their faces which were hidden under shadowed hoods.

_What are they?_

One of the hooded creatures walked up to her, it's red eyes boring into her violet ones. He stopped just a few feet from her and just stood there, staring. She stared back, her heart beginning to pound in her chest. What was it? What was he going to do?

Suddenly he lurched forward. She screamed as his hand went into her chest and pulled something out. She stared at the dark swirling sphere he held. It was black with dark purple energy swirling around it, like storm clouds. When she opened her mouth to ask what it was he turmed from her and walked back into the shadows.

* * *

Hiei made it to the Titan's Tower seconds before the demons following him. now that he was sure she'd be okay Hiei gently set Starfire down on the roof and turned to the screaming shrieking pains in the neck. He unsheathed his sword and with one powerful stroak gutted them all. He resheathed his sword as he turned away from their bloody corpses. He reached down and picked Star back up. "Fools," he muttered as he walked into the Tower.

Needless to say, Robin was more than a little surprised to see Hiei. When he'd left their dimension over a month ago the human boy had figured he'd never come back, not even to see Raven who was his girlfriend.

"Jaganishsi!" Robin exclaimed when he saw the fire demon come into the Titan's living room,carrying the bloody and unconcious Starfire. "You're back!" (Hiei told Robin he couldn't call him by name so the raven haired human was forced to just call him by his last name)

"Hn," Hiei said, carrying Stafire toward the sofa. "Didn't you want me to come back? Don't answer that," he added when Robin opened his mouth. "It's not important now."

Robin noticed the red head in the demon's arms. "Starfire!" he exclaimed, running toward her and the demon who held her. "What happened to her?"

"She was attacked," Hiei replied, setting the girl gently on the sofa and giving her a once over to make sure she was still alive. "If I hadn't of come back when I had she would be worhtess."

Robin ignored that remark. "Who attacked her?" he asked.

Hiei looked at Robin. "Demons from the Makia," he replied, folding his arms. "I would like to know how they ended up here."

Robin shrugged. "I don't know," he answered. "I haven't noticed them. I've had other things to worry about?"

The fire demon gave him a look, sensing something amiss. "What is that?" he demanded.

The human didn't meet the demon's eyes as he answered. "We're looking for Raven."

Hiei blinked. "Raven?" he asked. "Why are you looking for her? Isn't she here?"

Robin shook his head. "She disappeared a few days ago and we can't find her," he explained, looking out the window. "We don't know what happened to her."

Hiei clenched his fists in anger. "Who took her?" he demanded. "Was it that bastard Slade?"

Again Robin shook his head. "We don't know that either," he said. "But we do know she's still in the city."

"She is? How do you know that?"

"We've been having strange earthquakes lately," the human replied. "Cyborg was able to identify them as Raven's powers out of control. Wherever she is, someone's upsetting her."

Hiei was thoughful. The only villian who knew that her emotions were linked to her powers was Slade. _It must be him, _he thought, growling. _That sick bastard! _

Without a word Hiei headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Robin asked him

Hiei glanced over his shoulder at the human. "I don't have to tell you, fool," he snarled before he turned away. _Slade... You're going to pay for this!_

_A/N_

_Incase you might not know, yes, this is the sequal to "Falling" I wasn't going to do one but this idea came to me one night and I thought it was cool so I'm writing it. This time the storyline's a bit darker and will be deeper. I hope you will all enjoy this sequal and will continue to read and review until it's finished. Yes, I love reviews! If you read this at all please tell me what ya thought. I'll give ya Chocolate!_


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Hiei didn't have a very hard time finding Slade. His Jagan was a lot of help and so was the villian's location. _Slade! _he thought as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop. _You will tell me where Raven is even if I have to cut it out of you!_

A short time later he kicked the doors open to Slade's lair and rushed inside, destroying anything that got in his way. He was only there for one thing and that person had better have some answers. He found Slade rather eaily. The man was looking intently at a huge computer screen and when Hiei entered the room, angry and ready to kill if he had to, Slade surprisingly knew he was there. "I don't think this is a formal meeting, Hiei, am I right?" he said not even turning his head.

"Where is Raven?" the fire demon demanded not about to beat around the bush with this guy.

"Raven," Slade turned to him. "I figrued that's why you came here."

Metal sang as Hiei unsheathed his sword. "Where is she?" he demanded again.

"Do you think it's that simple?" the man asked.

Hiei had no idea what the man was talking about but he wasn't about to let him play one of his stupid mind games. "Just tell me where she is and spare yourself a slow and painful death," he snarled getting into a fighters stance. He didn't really want to fight the guy but if it came to it he would in a heartbeat.

"Those kinds of threats don't work on me, Hiei," Slade told him, folding his arms. "But if you wish for a fight I'll give you one." then he attacked.

Hiei was more than ready for this. During his last fight with Slade he'd only lost because he'd been taken by surprise. That wasn't going to be the outcome this time. His sword met Slade's slaff and knocked it out of the man's hand before he knew what was happening. Hie kicked Slade in the face and knocked him to the floor where he pinned him down and rested his sword at the man's throat.

"I don't have time for your games," he hissed. "Just tell me where Raven is!"

Slade stared at Hiei's sword then at the demon's face and realized he was serious. He couldn't beat around the bush this time, he couldn't pretend he knew when he didn't. Not with Hiei about to kill him if he lied. "I don't know where she is," he replied directly.

Hiei brought his sword closer."Liar!" he shouted.

"I'm not lying," the man insisted. "If I were you'd know by now."

"We'll see," Hiei said, ripping the bandana off his forehead. Now his third eyes was open. He used it to probe Slade's mind. He discovered the man was indeed telling the truth but not the full truth. His eye closed and he glared at Slade. "You know who's responcible for this."

Slade had been staring at Hiei's Jagan with wide eyes and when the fire demon said that the villian couldn't exactly get the meaning. "I do?" he asked in a feeble voice.

"Yes!" Hiei told him. "Now tell me who they are!"

Slade snapped out of his awe state and looked Hiei in the eye. "If you want to know," he said. "Then you find out yourself."

Sirens suddenly started going off. Hiei looked up and saw some of Slade's robots coming toward the computer room. He growled and turned back to Slade to finish him off. Somehow the man had miraculously gotten out from under Hiei without him noticing. He looked up just in time to see the man disappear into the shadows. The fire demon almost followed him then changed his mind. He glanced back at the robots and sheathed his sword. He didn't have time for them either. Angry and frustrated his disappeared in a flash of black.

* * *

Raven hadn't been approuched by any of the cloaked phantoms since the one had taken something out of her, had come over to her. She didn't mind that too much but she got the feeling she was being ignored. All well. It was good this way and her mind seemed to be clearing up a little. Probably because they stopped filling her head with crack. 

No matter. It gave her time to reflect on the one person she would never see again even if she did get out of this.

_**:Flashback:**_

_**Raven pressed the ready button on the portal remote. "So if you ever want to return home to your own dimension all you have to do is press this button and the portal will open." Outside a large swirling portal appeared in the sky.**_

_**Hiei nodded. He reached over and took the remote out of her hand. He pressed the power button and the portal closed as the remote deactivated it. "I see," he said. He stared at the devise a moment then handed it back to her. "You'd better keep it. If I have it I might lose it or something."**_

_**The pale girl nodded and put the remote back into the drawer of her nightstand. "Okay," she said. "So what do you want to do now?"**_

_**He took her hand and started out of the room. "The hanging out," he said imitating Starfire.**_

_**Raven giggled. He'd sounded just like her.**_

_**:End Flashback:**_

Now Raven smiled bitterly at the memory. If only she hadn't of shown him that device. But he'd asked and she'd been in love. Her first real love and now... he'd used that device to leave her and after all he'd done!

**_:Flashback:_**

**_"Okay now say this word "Arigato" Ar-i-ga-Toe. It means thank you." Hiei said as he and Raven sat on Raven's bed. He was teaching her Japanese._**

**_"Okay," she said a bit hesitently, not wanting to get it wrong. "__Arigato. Thank you."_**

**_"Good," he said smiling at her. "It's not as complicated to learn as you might think."_**

**_She smiled at him. She'd asked him to teach her Japanese since her and the others might end up going to Japan agian she wanted to know the language. She'd already started learning how to read it so why not learn to speak it too?_**

**_"Thanks for teaching me, Hiei," she said. "How did you learn it?"_**

**_"I learned it the first time I went to the Living World in my dimension," he explained. "I used my Jagan to probe into someone's mind and learned the language like that."_**

**_"Oh," she said. "That sounds...cool.."_**

**_:End Flashback:_**

She had learned a lot of Japanese from him. She knew the language as good as any Jpanaese person did now. But now she'd probably never get a chance to speak it to anyone.

Her last memory was about the time they'd almost... _almost _made love on the sofa.

_**:Flashback:**_

_**The movie on TV did not hold either one's interests for very long and wound up being turned off. Hiei and Raven had decided to give this home movie thing a shot and had even popped popcorn for it but... TV was just not their thing. Not when other things were on their minds. Mostly each other.**_

_**He turned to look at her and she'd slowly turned her head to look at him. For the longest time they'd just stared at each other not exactly sure if they wanted to do anything. Then Raven had asked. "Should I make us some tea?" and got up to do so.**_

_**Hiei had grabbed her arm to stop her. She looked down at him curiously. She sat down and he'd said something. She didn't bother to answer. They both knew what it was he wanted. Her. She didn't mind. Though he was the second person who had called her beautiful (something strangly unlike Hiei to do) he was the first person who had told her that she really did matter and made her feel that way too. She'd let him do what he wanted. Well first it had just been a kiss, then them making out like most boyfriends and girlfriends do but, then...**_

_**Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip!**_

_**And just when they'd fallen onto the couch about to start something, who would come into the livingroom but Robin.**_

_**When he'd seen what was going on his face had turned all the colors of the rainbow.**_

_**"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!"**_

_**:End Flashback:**_

Needless to say Robin hadn't been very happy about it and to make things worse Beastboy had come in and stared at the two with his mouth hanging wide open. Raven laughed softly as she conjured up that picture in her mind. Poor Beastboy. So young and ignorant. He could turn into any animal he wanted but didn't have a clue what _mating _was. _But then again, Beastboy's always been a bit slow in that area..._

The memory brought on a thought. Hiei had gone to visit his sister the next day after that little incident. Maybe he'd left to put some space between him and Robin so the 'idiot' as he called him would cool down. It hadn't been that much of a crime to do what they'd almost done. Lots of people did it why couldn't Robin understand that? probaly because hey were about to do it on the brand new sofa!

Maybe that's why Hiei had stayed away so long. So Robin would forget about it and get over it. It wasn't like _he _hadn't thought about doing that sort of thing with Starfire! But that wasn't important now. Things were a bit clearer to Raven and she just knew he'd come back. Come back to release her from her prison.

* * *

Hiei left Slade's hideout and headed back to the Titan's Tower. Maybe Robin found out something by then. Or at least he hoped so. He suddenly realized it was getting chilly out and clouds were rolling in from the east. It looked like a storm was coming but he didn't pay much more attention to it than that. Storms didn't bother him anyway, though he hated rain with a passion. It brought back to many bad memories... 

The fire demon pushed that thought aside and looked back toward the tower. _He'd better have found out something..._

* * *

Back in the Makai someone else had seen the protal open and had gone to investigate it. Whe he'd reached it he'd seen Hiei jump in and instantly got curious. Before the thing had closed he'd jumped in as well but had landed in a different place than the fire demon. He stood on the sidewalk now looking around himself at the city he'd appeared in and realized this wasn't the same place in the Living World he'd been born to the human woman in. This wasn't even the same Living World! it seemed different somehow. Cold wind picked up and blew through his long red hair. He looked toward the sky and saw the clouds rolling in. Something inside told him something was wong. Something that somehow seemed familiar... 

_A/N_

_Sorry for any OOCness. I tried to keep them in character but it's a bit hard to do when you have Christmas music playing. lol. Learning Japanese is a bit easier if you watch subtitled anime. That's how I learned the words 'What', 'Yes', and 'Cora'l. ( in Japanese) Hope it was okay. I'm no good at flashbacks. ;;_

_Please leave a review okay. I love reviews and I love to hear from my readers. It helps me become a better writer. (Unless you flame me then I just get mad). Till next time!_

_Two reviews. That's all I'm asking for! _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Why is it that something horrible always happens here? It's just as bad as Yusuke's world but Tokyo seems calmer on most days. Something is wrong here. Why? Why does it feel so dark? Something is here that shouldn't. But is it something that once was here or something that never should have been? Either way; why would it want Raven? _Hiei sighed and looked away from the clouds in the sky. _And that masked fool was no help either. _

_:Flashback:_

**"So have you found out anything since I left?" Hiei asked, coming into the room where Robin sat at his computer.**

**"Well um," Robin said, turning his chair around to face the fire demon. "I haven't found anything really."**

**"Why not?" Hiei demanded, folding his arms and glaring at the human. "What have you been doing all this time? Playing video games?"**

**"No," Robin protested, standing up and facing the demon. "It's kind of hard to find someone when they don't appear on the readings? How do you expect me to find her location if I can't even get a reading?"**

**"Hn," Hiei turned from Robin. "Fine. Whatever." he started out of the room. "Fool..."**

:_End Flashback:_

Hiei sighed and stood up. He'd been sitting on the tower roof with his back rested against the wall to the stairway. _I'm not going to waste anymore time here. There are other ways of finding someone. Raven has a link to my mind. All I need to do is focus..._

He removed the bandana from his forehead and as his third eye reopened he consintrated on Raven's mind. (he doesn't need to know where someone is to do that)

* * *

Raven was starting to doze off when she felt a presense in her mind. A voice. It was calling her. _Raven... Raven... _Instantly she was wide awake. _What's that? Who's there? _

_Raven..._

_Who are you? _

Silence. The voice was gone. Raven almost panicked. It couldn't be gone. _Wait! Don't go! Who are you? Please don't leave?_

_Raven? _the voice was back.

_Who are you?_

_Hiei.._

_Hiei! You.. you came back!_

_I said I would. What did you think I was lying to you?_

_I..._

_You did.._

_I'm sorry._

_It's not important. Where are you?_

_What?_

_Where are you?_

_I don't know, _Raven replied looking around. _I think I'm somewhere under the city._

_What happened? How did you end up down there? _

_I was ambushed in my own room, _Raven explained. _Some flying monsters broke my bedroom window and attacked me. I tried to fight them off but nothing worked. I tried everything. My powers just wouldn't... work.._

_What do you mean they wouldn't work?_

_You never should have left._

_What does that have to do with anything?_

_You wouldn't understand._

_What?_

"Thinking about your boyfriend?" a voice asked suddenly, interupting Raven and Hiei's telepathic conversation.

Instantly the twos link was lost and Raven looked up. "What?" She saw a figure standing in the shadows. "Who are you?"

The figure laughed but didn't give her a straight answer. "Who do I look like?"

"How should I know?" Raven asked, staring intently at the shadow. "I can't see you."

"You can't even recognize my voice?" it asked.

Raven thought about that. It did sound familiar. She just couldn't place it. "No," she said finally.

"Too bad," the figure said stepping into the light. "Because I totaly recognize yours."

Raven's eyes grew wide in disbelief when she saw who it was. Long blond hair, blue eyes shadowed with black eye liner, and a gray outfit like that of an andoids with a slightly bend S symbol on the chest. "Terra?" she asked.

Terra smiled. "So you still remember me?"

* * *

"Man, we've looked over every square inch of this city and not one sign of Raven besides those earthquakes every now and then," Beastboy complained as he and Cyborg walked down Main Street. "It's almost like she's..."

"Quite," Cyborg ordered, looking at a small hand held computer in his hands. "I think I'm picking up something.."

"What?" Beastboy asked, trying to get a look at the tiny screen. "What is it?"

"A high energy reading of some sort," Cyborg replied, still looking at the sceen.

"Where?" Beastboy asked, excitedly.

"Right infront of us," Cyborg replied.

"Right infront of us?" Beastboy asked, scratching his head. "I don't see Raven."

"I don't think it's Raven," Cyborg said, stll looking at the screen. "It seems to be coming from-" his computer thing bumped into a figure in a red school uniform. Cyborg looked at the screen then looked at at the figure. "Him."

"Him?" Beastboy asked, stepped around his friend. "Him who? I don't see anyone." then he saw the person too. "Oh."

A younge man about seventeen with long red hair (similar to Starfire's I guess) and emerald green eyes, a serious face, and wearing a red school uniform stood before them. He was staring down at Cyborg who still had his computer stuffed into the younge man's stomach. "I don't think that's where that belongs," he said staring at the computer like it was some kinda germ.

"Huh?" Cyborg noticed his computer. "Sorry," he said, putting the thing away and standing up straight. He stood at least a foot taller than the red head. "Um hello. I haven't seen you around here before. Did you just move here?"

The redhead shook his head. "No," he said. "I don't live here."

"Vacationing?"

"No."

"Contracting."

"I don't think so."

Beastboy gave the younge man a once over. "Something's weird about this guy," he said rubbing his chin with his index finger. "Where are you from?"

"Some place you've never heard of," was the answer he got.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah," the younge man looked around himself. "He doesn't seem to be here."

"He who?"

"A friend of mine."

"Oh," Cyborg said. "We're looking for someone too."

"Oh really?"

"Yean, but she's not here either. Hey won't don't you walk around with us? Maybe we'll fine who we're looking for easier that way."

"All right," he agreed.

The three started walking down the street. "So," Beastboy said, looking at at the red head. "Who's this friend you're looking for anyway?"

"He comes from the same place I come from," he replied. "He used to hang out in a tree by my house until recently when he disappeared. When he came back last month he told me he had a girlfriend and needed to take a break from her for awhile because of some situation her and him got caught in. I asked him what that was and he wouldn't say." Kurama looked into the sky. "I saw him come back here this morning but when I followed him we got seperated and I got lost. What city is this anyway?"

"San Fransisco?" Beastboy said, thinking. "Yeah,. that's what it is."

"Oh," the red head said. 'Then I'm in America."

"Yeah," Beastboy said. "Where did you think you were?"

"Tokyo."

The two Titan's stopped in their tracks. 'Tokyo?" they said in one voice. "Why would you think you were there? Is that where your friend lives?"

"No," he replied. "I live in Tokyo. My friend lives wherever he wants."

"Okay..." Cyborg said. "But if you lived in Tokyo why would you think this was the same place?"

"My Tokyo isn't the same as yours," he replied. "I was just at my Tokyo and came through a portal. This is where I ended up but I can tell it's not the same planet..." he noticed the looks on Cyborg and Beastboy's faces. "What?"

Before either could answer there was a shrieck from the sky and they all were forced to look up. A huge swarm of demons were diveing at them from the sky.

"What in the world?" Beastboy gasped. "What are they?"

"They come from my world," the red head answered, reaching into his hair.

"WHAT?!" Beastboy and Cyborg asked, looking at their companion in horror.

The younge man didn't answer. He just pulled a rose out of his hair and swung it upward, toward the demons. The rose grew longer into a long thorn covered wip like weapon. "I'll explain in a minute," he said then jumped at the demons. "Rose Wip!" the wip lashed out and cut the demons in half. As the remians fell to the pavement the younge man turned back to the two titans.

"Who- what are you?" Beastboy asked, hiding behind Cyborg who was quivering.

"My name is Kurama," the younge man said as his wip turned back into a rose. "I am a fox demon from the Makai."

_A/N_

_Enter Kurama. Hope ya liked the chapter. This is slightly alternate from the actual Teen Titans story line therefore Terra remembers everyone and also how to use her power. Bet ya weren't expecting her to be there did ya? I was planning on having something else talk to Raven then changed my mind. All well. Hiei is a telepath and Raven is too, I think. All well. Please stay with me okay._

_I would like some reviews if it wouldn't hurt you too much. I'm only asking for two each chapter. Is that too much to ask? Please. If you read this story please leave a review. I like hearing from you readers. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Appreciation: I'd like to say thank you to the two people who reviewed my last chapter. Thank you very much. Your feedback is always appreciated! I hope to hear from you again soon. **

CHAPTER 5

Hiei's conversation with Raven had been abrumptly cut off by something and he stood on the Tower roof for a moment, trying to figure out what had happened. When no answers came to him, he covered his Jagan back up and looked over the city , as thoughts came to his mind. _She said she was under the city. _he thought. _Why would she be under the city? What is going on down there? _He decided to find out. Maybe he'd be able to find Raven by himself without any help from Robin or the others. Why did he need their help anyway? He used to always do things by himself. Like when he'd saved Yukina from that money happy bastard. He didn't need their help. He could do this himself... or so he told himself.

With that descition made he disappeared in a flash of black and made his way back to the city.

* * *

"You gotta be kidding me!" Beastboy exclaimed as he Cyborg, and the fox demon Kurama rode back to the Titan's Tower in Cyborgs blue and white car. "You're from that weird dimension too and so are those monsters we keep running into?" 

Kurama nodded. He was sitting in the backseat, occasionally looking out the window as the city passing by him. "But I don't understand why they would want to come here. In fac;t I don't think these demons even came from the Makai. I think they come from the demon underworld."

"What's that?"

"You don't want to know."

"Oh."

"Well maybe you can help us figure out a way to get rid of them," Cyborg said taking his eyes off the road a moment to look back at Kurama. "Because we have no idea and it's driving me crazy."

"I can try to help you," Kurama answered. "But I might not be much good. These creatures seem stronger than the ones we fought before. They might be of a higher class."

"Class?" Beastboy asked. "What do you mean by class? They go to school?"

Kurama shook his head. "No," he said. "It's a rating thing. Demons are rated by strength and power."

"What rating are you?"

"A and so is Hiei," he answered. "The highest class is S."

"Well umm," Beastboy said. "Our one friend is half demon. What rating is she?"

"I don't know," Kurama said. "It all depends on how powerful she is."

"Oh."

"What about-" Cyborg began to say, looking back at Kurama again. The car swirved and a car in another lane honked its horn at him. Cyborg quickly fixed his mistake and laughed nervously. "Uh nevermind."

"I think you should wait until we get back to your tower before you ask anymore questions," Kurama said, a bit frazzled at the near collision. "It's not a good idea to take your eyes off the road when you're driving."

"Sorry about that," Cyborg said, embarrest. "Yeah. I think we should wait. Robin might want to hear this too. Especially if we have fight these guys."

* * *

Robin entered the living room and saw Starfire, all bandaged up from her incident, looking in the fridge for a something to eat. "Star?" he said. 

She looked up at him guiltily. "Uh, hi Robin," she said.

"What are you doing up?" he asked. "You should be lying down."

"I feel better," she said looking away. "I was only cut. It's nothing serious." she looked around. "Where is Hiei?"

"Why?" he asked.

"I wanted to thank him for saving me from those monsters that attacked me," she replied. "If he hadn't of come along when he had I would be-"

"What were you doing out there anyway?" Robin wanted to know, folding his arms and giving her a look.

"I was looking for Raven," she replied, still refusing to look at him. "I thought if I could fine her..."

Robin shook his head. "You could have been killed," he told her.

"I know." she said. "I was only trying to help."

"I appreciate it, Sta,r but next time tell someone before you go out like that."

"I will," she said. "I promise."

Robin took her in his arms and just as he was about to kiss her they heard voices in the hall. "Dude, you mean Hiei has an eye under that bandana?" Beastboy's voice wavered into the living room. "How come he never showed it to us?"

"He probably didn't want you seeing it," a voice they didn't recognize answered the shape shifter's.

"Yeah that might be it," Cyborg's voice answered. "BB here would probably have freaked out."

"Would not have!"

"Who are they talking to?" Starfire asked.

She didn't have to wait long for an answer because just then Beastboy, Cyborg, and an un-named red head came into the livingroom. When they noticed the two they stopped their discussion looked up at them. "Hey, guys!" Beastboy greeted, waving to them. "Look who we ran into!"

"Who's he?" Robin asked.

"My name is Kurama," the red head replied, giving them a little bow. "I come from the same dimension as Hiei."

"You know Hiei?" Robin asked, surprised.

"Uh uh," Kurama said nodding. "He's my best friend."

"Oh," Robin said. "So anyway. I'm Robin," he turned to Starfire. "And this is..." his voice trailed off when he saw the look on the alien girl's face. Her eyes were huge and her face was a bright red color. "Star?" he asked.

"Friend!" she exclaimed, running up to Kurama and giving him a huge hug. "I am Stafire from the planet of Tameran! Do you like silk warms?"

Kurama stared at her nervously as Robin's mouth dropped down to his waist.. "Uh...," the fox demon said.

"Oh you'll love Silky," she said, smiling happily. "He's the best silkworm I ever had."

"I'm sure he is," Kurama said.

"Here," Starfire said, taking his hand and leading him out of the room. "I'll show you around!" she practically drug him out of the room.

The three boys watched them go then Beastboy and Cyborg looked at each other. "Wow, she sure was friendly wasn't she?" Beastboy said.

"You got that right," Cyborg agreed, thoughtfully. "Come to think of it. I've never seen her act that friendly to anyone before... you don't think-" He got one look at Robin's face and didn't finish his sentence.

The raven haired boy stood there with fire behind him, grinding his teeth and growling. "No good son of a-"

"Are you okay, dude?" Beastboy asked, looking at Robin.

The other boy got ahold oh himself and cleared his throat as he forced himself to calm down. "I'm fine," he said slowly. "Just fine." he pushed past them. "I uh, need to keep looking for Raven." the two watched him walk away and heard him muttereing. "No good Makai pretty boy. How come those guys have to be so.."

Beatboy and Cyborg looked back at each other. "Looks like our fearless leader is jealous," Beastboy said.

* * *

Hiei jumped from roof to roof in the city, trying to find the subway building. He knew it had to be around there somewhere and he also knew it was the best way to get underground. He wasn't about to use the sewer. That would just lead him around in a big circle. Finally he spotted the building he was looking for and lept down from his perch on the roof of an apartment building across the street. 

"Now," he said, looking into the dark stairway. "All I have to do is-"

Suddenly he heard a shriek from behind. He turned around quickly and spotted the strangest creatures he'd ever seen flying down at him. They all looked like four eyed grim reapers in black cloaks. In their boney hands were long sliver scyths that glittered in the streetlights.

"That's him!" one shouted. "He's the one!"

_The one? _Hiei unsheathed his sword and went into a fighter stance. He had no idea what they were or what kind of abilities they had but he wasn't about to let that stop him from defending himself or finding Raven. Cold steel flashed in the darkness. One creature let out a scream and vanished in a cloud of translucent smoke as Hiei's sword vut through him. Others took its place. One of them flew past him and swung it's scyth. It cut through his black cloak and drew blood. He cried out and swung at thing. His sword went right through this one as if it wasn't really there.

Hiei glared at the creatures, realizing at that moment, that these things wouldn't be killed that way. Maybe he'd have to use something else. He really didn't want to use the other thing he had but there was just so many of them. They seemed to multiply by tens whenever he cut one up. He swung at another as it came at him and jumped back. He growled at the things as he dropped his sword and unwrapped his right arm. As the dragon came out from under the bandage and was in plain sight the creautres hesitated. The bandage fell to the pavement and he ripped the bandana from his forehead. As the eye opened, the creatues let out distressed sounds and hovered a few feet away.

He smiled at them. "Are you afraid of me now?" he asked them as his arm sparked. The creatures flinched. "Well you should be!" he ran toward them. "Dragon of the Darkness Flame!"

_A/N_

_And there ya go. He used the dragon. Hope you liked the chapter. The story will get better soon. Just be patient okay. Don't forget to leave some feedback. Please and thank you. _


	6. Chapter 6

**If you read this mindly leave some kind of feedback. Otherwise I think I'm wasteing my time. **

CHAPTER 6

The Dragon of the Darkness Flame devoured all the things that had been attacking Hiei, leaving an unnerving quite when it disappeared. The fire demon stood, leaning against the subway stairwell railing for support as he tried to catch his breath. Using the dragon had drained a lot of his energy and any moment he might fall over and hybernate. He couldn't do that. He didn't have time.

_Damn it! _he thought angrily. _Stupid creatures! Now I'm vunerable! _He looked around himself, cautiously. _I just hope there isn't anymore. _

He stood still for a moment, until he was sure he still had enough energy to proceed then slowly stumbled down the stairs.

* * *

"And this is the roof where we play the volley of the ball," Starfire said as she led Kurama onto the tower roof.

The red haired fox demon looked around the roof at the view and the volleyball net of to one side. He glanced at the sky but the stars were still hidden under thick storm clouds. iIt didn't seem Hiei was up here either and this girl had drug him through the entire tower on the Grand Tour. His guess was, his friend wasn't there.

"Hey," Starfire's voice broke into his thoughts.

"Huh?" he looked down at her.

"Do you want to play some volley of the ball?" she asked, her eyes hopeful.

"Uh...," he stammered, thinking quickly. "No thanks, Princess. (she'd told him she was a princess) It's to windy out here for that game. Why don't we head inside?"

"Oh..," she said, looking disappointed. "Okay.." she started to go. "I'll show you back to the livingroom then..." When she took a step her foot met something and she tripped. "Eeek!" she shreaked, falling to the roof.

Kurama moved quickly and caught her in his arms before she hurt herself. She stared up at him and into his emerald green eyes. _He looks so handsome close up... He has lovely eyes..._

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She smiled and snuggled her face into his chest. "I am now.."

* * *

Beastboy, Cyborg, and Robin had followed Starfire and Kurama to the roof. They were hiding behind the room area where the stairs were and were peeking around the corner at the two. "Well what do we have here?" Cyborg said when he saw Starfire snuggled against Kurama. "Looks like Star has a new love in her life."

"Yeah," Beastboy agreed snorting. "She's all over that guy."

"Shut up!" Robin growled, glaring jealously at the two red heads. "She'll get over him. Pretty soon she'll see his true character and this little crush will end."

Beatboy and Cyborg looked at each other. "Jealous," they said together.

"I'm not jealous!" Robin protested, folding his arms and leaning against the wall. "I just know it won't last."

"Those were the exact words I used to say about Hiei and Raven's relationship," Beastboy told him. "And when he left I thought he was going to be gone for good and Raven would get over him." he faced Robin. "Well she didn't and he's back and more in love with her than ever. He's probably out looking for her right now."

"It was different with them," Robin pointed out. "You never would have had a chance with her, Beastboy. Besides; I thought you loved Terra."

"I do!" Beastboy replied, blushing as he thought about the blond who would control the earth. "but sometimes... well you know. She's probably never going to come back. I can't wait on a dead girl forever."

"Starfire isn't dead." Robin said flatly.

"Robin," Cyborg said, looking at his short friend. "Why don't you go inside try to pick up Raven's signal?"

"Oh no," Robin said. "I'm not leaving those two alone." he glared at Kurama.

"They won't be alone," Beastboy pointed out. "We'll be watching them."

Robin was silent for a moment. He seemed to be thinkling it over. Finally he shook his head. "I couldn't pick her signal before so it's unlikely I'll be able to now," he said. "I'm staying." he looked back at Kurama and Starfire. _If they start kissing I'm gonna step right in._

* * *

Hiei reached the bottom of the stairs and instantly staggered until he tripped and fell to the sudway floor. He put of his hands to break his fall and landed on his hands and knees. He stayed in that position for a moment, panting and angry at himself as the ground seemed to pull him toward it. _No! Not now! Wait a little longer. A few more minutes won't hurt me. I can't die by then can I? _He righted himself again and stared walking slowly down the dark subway tunnle.

After awhile he forgot about using up so much energy on the dragon and being tired and started to pay more attention to the sounds he heard in the tunnles. He'd left the main area of the subway tunnles as was now walking down a passage that looked like it had been created by the world's largest earthworm. He stopped for a moment and rested his hand on the dirt wall. _Could whoever had kidnapped Raven have made there or... _he remembered everything his girlfriend could do with her powers. _Could Raven have been forced to create this tunnle for them? _He didn't have time to think it over. He had to keep moving.

A few moments later he stepped out of the tunnle and into a huge cavern like area. He stopped to look around himself. He saw old pipes coming down from a high ceiling. Water dripped from some of the pipes, creating giant puddles on the floor. He took a step forward and heard the sound of metal under his feet. He looked down and saw he was standing on some kind of steel platform. _What in the world? _he looked around. _What is this place anyway? _He looked around again, this time more cautiously but saw nothing that would possibly be a threat. He did spot another tunnle all the way across the room. He figured that was the way and took another step down the platform. His black shoes clanked loudly on the metal floor. He hadn't gotten much farther when he heard a screech from above. He raised his head just in time to see creatures, similar to the ones he'd killed on the surface, flying down at him.

_No! Not now! I don't have time for this! _he unsheathed his sword and got ready for a fight.

He probably would have beat them to but since he'd used his dragon on the ones on the surface he was out of energy and was almost immediately overwhelmed. One of the creatures knocked his sword out of his hand and before he could make a grab for it two more got ahold of his arms and shoved him onto the metal floor. He struggled madly as more came to join their buddies and before he knew it the things had him pinned to the floor by his arms, legs, and even his stomach.

He glared at them all. "Get off me!" he yelled at them, making another attempt to get free.

Suddenly he heard the sound of laughter and stopped struggling. He looked beyond the creatures holding him down and saw somebody dressed as a monk and holding a staff of some kind standing over him. The monk's face was shadowed by it's cloak so he couldn't see it's face. When the monk saw him staring at him he stopped laughing. "So, the Jagan Master has come at last," he said in a low, grating voice.

"Who are you?" Hiei demanded, glaring at the monk. "And how do you know about the Jagan."

The monk avoided the question by going on. "Yoy have come to save the daughter of Trigon haven't you?" it turned from him and stared walking back and forth. "I'm sorry but that will be impossible. You see, we need her for special purposes and we can't have you coming down here and spiriting her away on us."

"What kind of purposes do you need her for?" Hiei demanded angrily, trying to break free from the creatures holding him down. "Why would you go through such trouble to take her from the tower? What is it that you want?"

"I really don't need to tell you anything," the monk said, turning back to the fire demon. "But since you're down here we can't have you returning to the surface and telling the others where she is."

"What do you mean?" Hiei growled.

"You'll be staying with us," the monk said, clapping his hands. "As an honored guest."

Suddenly he moved back an another flying creature flew past him and right into Hiei. Hiei felt the intruder trying to possess him and he screamed in agony as darkness surrounded him and his body moved spasmisically as he tried to fight the thing inside him and force it out. He struggled for the longest time then his body went limp and the creature came out as Hiei lost conciousness.

The monk stared down at him a little longer, making sure he was really out then nodded his head and said to the creatures. "Let's get him out of here."

* * *

Raven stared at the blond girl in disbelief. "Terra," she said. "What are you doing here? How did you-?"

"How did I come back?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips and leaning her face close. "These Saints brought me back. Something you were unable to do." Raven looked away. "I owe them everything," the blond went on leaning back and folding her arms. "And I'll help them get anything they want."

"Even if it means kidnapping me and forcing me to create mass chaos on the surface?" Raven demanded.

"Don't blame us for your inability to control your powers," Terra said frowning and looking annoyed. "It's not our fault your powers go crazy when you show emotion. It's your fault for being unable to control them well enough to show emotion without problems."

The half demon girl glared at her friend. "What are you planning?" she asked.

"I'm not planning anything," Terra told her, turning from her and pacing in front of her. "I'm only helping these Saints complete their plan."

"What are they planning?"

"I have no idea."

_You're working for them and have no idea what's going? _Raven found that hard to believe but she didn't voice her thoughts because it wouldn't do any good. She just took a long look at Terra. _Something isn't right about her. She doesn't seem like herself. I wonder if something happened to her..._

* * *

Starfire finally stopped snuggling against Kurama long enough to suggest. "Want to go into the downstairs and get something to eat? You must be hungry after such a long trip."

Kurama was hungry. Even he'd admit that. He nodded. "Okay."

Starfire giggled and took his hand. "Then let's go!" she said, beginning to lead him into the tower.

He held back and jerked on her hand. "Wait!" he exclaimed.

She stopped and looked back at him. "What is it?" she asked.

"Do you hear that?" he asked, listening hard.

The alien girl became quite and listened. Now she heard it too. The sound of wing beats. And not tiny ones either. These were were huge. Too big to a be a bat's and there was a lot of them. "What are-?" she began to ask.

Before she could finish her question there was a screech from above and about twenty demons flew out of the sky and down at the tower!

_A/N_

_A fight scene is coming! Yay! I liked making this chapter. I hope you all liked reading it. Just to let you know these Saints and no 'Saints'._


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: Thanks for the reviews guys!**

CHAPTER 7

"Demons!" Kurama exclaimed, glaring at the things flying toward the tower.

"Demon?" Starfire asked, standing behind him and looking up into the sky. "Is that what they are?"

He nodded.

"Did they come from your world?" she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Again he nodded.

"But how did they get _here_?"

"I don't know," the fox replied, taking his rose wip out of his hair. "But they can't stay." He ran at them and swung his wip. "Rose wip!" His wip hit one but the others were able to avoid it. He fought most of them off but there was too many. As they over ran him a green glowing orb hit the demons and they screamed in agony as they vanished. Kurama stared at the sky, not sure what he'd just seen. _What?_

"You stay away from my Kurama!" a voice shouted behind him.

Kurama looked over his shoulder. He saw the alien girl flying in the air, her eyes bright green as she threw more green dics at the demons. He stared at her in confusion. _What in the world is this? _

Starfire flew toward him and threw another star bolt at the demon that was just about to bite Kurama's head off. It disintigrated with a shriek and Kurama turned back to the threat, realizing he'd have to figure out Starfire's powers later. It wasn't just her who got into the fight, Beastboy, Cyborg, and Robin, who had been spying on them come out of their hiding place and joined in the fight. There was no way they were going to let those demons take over their tower. Kurama to say the least was surpirsed at how well these teenagers could fight then realized he wasn't much older than them and could fight just as well at their age. He caught himself admiring Starfire for a moment and resumed defending the titan's tower.

* * *

"Another thing," Terra said as an after thought. "I don't know why that demon fell for you but when he realizes what you are he'll think twice about falling in love with you."

'That's not true!" Raven protested, straining against her shackles to get at Terra. "I told him my past and he accepted it! He loves me no matter _what_ I've done!"

"Then why did he leave you?"

A stab. Raven was silent. Terra smirked, proud of herself. "He doesn't love you as much as you think he does," she said rather cockily. "Otherwise he never would have left you."

"He's back now!" Raven shot back. "He came and back he's looking for me."

"I'm sure he is." Terra thought about it a moment. "I think I've seen him once."

Raven stared at her. "Where?" she asked. "Where have you seen him?"

Terra shrugged. "I don't know," she said. "But I think I saw him once. Tell me; does he have black hair that spikes like an inferno?"

Raven nodded.

"Does he wear black and a white scarf?"

Raven nodded again.

"Then I _have_ seen him," Terra mused, turning from her former friend. "He's cute. I wonder if he changes loyalties in relationships easily."

Raven knew what the earth controling girl was getting at and didn't like it. "You stay away from Hiei!" she shouted, her eyes red in anger. "He's _my_ boyfriend! If you go anywhere near him-"

"You'll what?" Terra asked, her voice mocking.

The half demon girl looked away, trying to control her rising temper. _Stay away from him, Terra! You have a boyfriend! You don't need mine!_

"Oh yeah," Terra said as if she was just remembering something. "You can't do anything while you're stuck down here," she laughed. "I guess I have nothing to worry about then." she turned away. "See ya later, Raven." then she walked away.

The half demon girl didn't bother calling her former friend back. It was obvious something was seriously wrong with Terra. Raven could tell by the look in the girl's eyes and the way she moved. Something didn't seem right. It felt almost as if the girl was being controled by something...

* * *

Hiei woke gasping for breath. He'd drempt someone was choking him and was still half asleep as he sat up gasping and coughing. When he was finally more awake he realized no one was there and his breathing slowed down a little. He looked around himself but all he saw were stone walls and a dirt floor, that and he felt a weight on his arms that for some reason wouldn't move from behind his back. _What the hell? What did I do to myself? _he tugged on his arms and a cluncking, clinking sound met his ears. That's when it hit him that his arms were going to stay where they were and he couldn't do anything about it. _Damn it! _he thought growling in anger. _I let myself walk right into it! _

He sat there a moment thinking and taking in where he was. It seemed to be some kind of dark little room, like a dungeon cell or something. The only light seemed to come from a dim illumination of the walls. He tested out his arms again and figured a heavy chain held them behind him and that chain stretched a few feet and connected to a link connected to the wall. It looked rusty and he tried to break it off by jerking his body hard but the link was stronger than it looked and all he got for his trouble were sore wrists and arms. He sat back and let his body relax for a moment as he tried to think of another way to get out of this situation.

_I can get out of this, _he told himself. _I've done it before. _Something came to him. _But what are they trying to hide anyway? Why are they trying to keep me from finding Raven and getting her out of here? Just what are they doing to her?_

The rest of his thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door opening. He looked up at the door as it created a rectangle of light around him. He saw a shadowy figure standing in the door way. This one didn't look like the others but it didn't look like Raven's either, not that she'd even know he was there is she _had _managed to escape by herself.

"Who are you?" he asked the figure.

The figure stepped toward him and now he could see who it was. A skinny blond girl with dark blue eyes and a smirk on her face. He had no idea who it was.

"Who are you?" he asked again, slightly surprised to see a girl besides Raven down here. "What are you doing here?"

The girl stood over him and folded her arms she studied him a moment. "You _are_ good looking," she comment. "Too good for Raven."

"Raven?" he gasped. "Where is she? Is she down here?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "Of _course_ she's down here," she said, putting her hands on her hips and leaning down toward him. "She about to make a bit contribution."

"A what? What are you talking about?"

The girl just smirked. "On you'll find out," she said, laughing in a low voice.

Hiei didn't like how she'd worded that and he suddenly realized he didn't like this girl very much either. There was soemthing about her that was off and annoying. true she didn't seem as annoying as Starfire but she was annoying him none the less.

"Unless you're here to tell me something important I suggest you leave me be," he growled. "I have no wish to get into a sily conversation."

The girl laughed. "So you _do_ talk like that." she said. "Well then. I just came in here to check you out."

"_Check me out_?" the statement disgusted him.

"Yeah," she said. "See if you are good enough for Raven." she looked him over again. "Turns out she'd not good enough for you."

Yup. Hiei did not like this girl one bit. "Shut your mouth," he growled. "What do you know about us? Why do you even care? Mind your own business, wench!"

Terra gave him another once over. _Maybe she fell for him because of his personaility. he's a real cold one and a bit of a jerk too. What does she even see in him? _"Fine," she said stepping away from him. "But I will tell you one thing. The love of your life is just fine for now but..."

"But?"

"Even if you did get out of here and rescue her it will be too late."

"What do you mean by that?"

Terra opened the door and looked back at him. "Her fate is sealed."

_A/N_

_I am having a hard time with personalities lately. Especially Hiei and I can't seem to find any Yu Yu hakusho episodes on Youtube so I can't refresh my memory. I hate that. People's fanfics can only get me so far. I need to see how he acts rather than read it. :bashes head against keyboard:_


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

The demons had all been destroyed. Kurama and the Titans heaved a big sigh of relief then Kurama asked them. "How long has this been happening?"

"Ever since Raven disappeared," Robin answered, looking at the demon bodies. "But I don't understand why this is happening. Why are these demons attacking and why did they want Raven so much? What is she to them? What can she do for them?"

"I don't know," Kurama said. "But I think it would be a good idea to find out where the demons are coming from and maybe we'll find your friend Raven in the process." _And maybe run into Hiei in the process. _he silently added.

Starfire thought that was a great idea and said so. "That is a perfectly wonderful suggestion," she said clasping her hands together. "How about we split up and look for them?"

"Okay," Robin said, nodding. "I'll-"

"I'll go with friend Kurama and you three go together," Starfire went on as if she hadn't heard him. Then she turned to Kurama and said. "C'mon, let us get searching." then she grabbed his arm and flew off.

For a moment the three boys stared after them then Cyborg commented. "She sure made that descition quick, now didn't she?"

"Yeah," Beastboy agreed. "And she didn't even look twice at Robin." the two boys looked at Robin. He had his teeth clenched together and was growling angrily. "Looks like he's still jealous," Beastboy commented.

"I AM _NOT_ JEALOUS!" Robin shouted at them.

"You look jealous," Beastboy commented, hiding behind Cyborg.

"What do _you_ know about being jealous?" Robin demanded.

"More than you think I do," the shape shifter said in a very serious voice.

Robin let that sink in then sighed and shook his head. "Sorry," he said. "Forget I said anything. Let's just go." he headed for the stairs.

* * *

Raven didn't know what was going to happen to her or why the Saints wanted her so badly but she wasn't about to let them force her to do anything without a fight. She was ready for anything but wished she had someone to help her out. She could only do so much by herself. She once again tried to reach someone with her mind.

* * *

Hiei was just trying to think of a way to get out of the dungeun cell he was trapped in when he froze as he felt a presence in his mind. _Hello? _a voice was saying. _Can anyone hear me?_

_What's that? _Hiei thought. _Raven? _he decided to find out. _Raven? Are you Raven?_

_Hiei?! _the voice sounded surprised to get in contact with him again.

_Yes, are you Raven?_

_Yes._

_How can I be sure? _

_What?_

_How can I be sure you are Raven and not one of those bastards that tried to possess me earlier?_

_Someone tried to possess you?_

_Yes. Now give me some proof that you are Raven or you're going to wish you never reached me._

_How am I going to do that?_

_Tell me something only you would know._

_I... umm. About me or you?_

_Which ever you prefer but saying something about me would make it easier since I only told one person here my whole story._

_Umm Okay. Your sister's name is Yukina._

_Too easy. Say another one._

_Um... you love ice cream?_

_Still too easy. Try again. Say something harder._

_Well?_

_Your mother's name was Hina._

_Right. So you are Raven. What's wrong?_

_I have to get out of here._

_I know._

_But how am I going to do that? Can you help me?_

_I already tried._

_What do you mean you tried?_

_I'm down here but stuck._

_Stuck? Where are you stuck?_

_In a cell._

_Why are you... oh no. Don't tell me._

_Correct. I ran into trouble and used my dragon to kill some demons. Problem was, I still had a ways to go and when I ran into more trouble I didn't have enough energy to defend myself._

_What are you going to do now?_

_First, _he thought, grunting as he yanked on the chain again. _I'm going to have to free myself then look for you. But I don't know where you are so it might take awhile._

_I think I know how to get here from there._

_How? _

_I'll wait until after you are free to tell you... uh oh._

_What? _

_Someone is coming. _

_So? They can't hear us. _

_I know but I._

_Raven?_

_I can't talk to you anymore. Bye._

_Raven?_

_I'm sorry._

_RAVEN!_

Too late. The link was broken. Hiei sighed and leaned his back against the cold stone wall. Something bad was happening to Raven and he could do nothing about it. He was stuck in a stupid dungoen cell, but not for long it he could help it. _I refuse to be their prisoner. I've had about enough of these fools thinking they can hold me forever. When I get out of here they're going to wish they'd never done this to me. _

* * *

Terra was walking down the dark corridors of the cities underworld when she stopped dead in her tracks when she felt a presence behind her. "I know you're there, Slade," she said in monotone. "Don't think you can sneak past me without me knowing your vile stench."

The sound of chuckling reached the blond girl's ears and she turned around. A shadowy figure stepped out from its hiding spot. "You know me so well, my dear," Slade said coming into the light.

Terra glared at him. "What are you doing down here?" she demanded. "What are you after?"

"I'm not after anything," he replied. "I just came down here to see what all the fuss was about." he folded his arms as he stared the blond girl down. "I never expected to see _you_ down here, Terra. Tell me; what part are you playing in all of this?"

She sneered at him. "Wouldn't you like to know," she said. "Too bad you won't be finding that out and I'm not going to tell you." she turned to walk away. "Good bye, Slade."

Wait!" he said, grabbing her arm to make sure she did.

She turned and gave him a look of utter annoyance. "I would advice you to get your hands off me," she said, through clenched teeth.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" he asked.

"This," she said as her eyes turned yellow. She raised her other hand and lifted a large chunk pf earth out of the ground. It rose up and Slade was forced to let her go as a stone wall seperated them.

Terra didn't waste any time staring at what she'd just accomplished, she turned and ran. Meanwhile on the other side Sade stared at the wall a moment then calmly turned around and started looking for another way. _You can run but you can't hide, you little traitor._

_A/N_

_This part didn't take very long to do. Heh. Looks like more complications are in their way. I hate asking for reviews but if I don't get any I won't continue. So if you like the fic so far tell me. Thanks in advance. _


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Raven sensed something was up when two of the hooded things came out of the shadows and headed toward her, their four red eyes boring into her. "What do you want?" she demanded, glaring at the Robes.

"It's almost time," the one said, releasing the girl.

"Almost time for what?" she asked, not knowing what they were talking about. _What are they planning on doing to me? Is this going to tell me why they captured me and brought me here? I knew it had to be for some reason. They need me for something. But what? What are they planning on doing with me? What could I possibly do for them?_

As the Robes led her away she looked around herself, taking in what little she could through the strange mist that spread all around them. From what she could see it looked like she was in some kind of strange Underworld. She saw no people though, only more Robes. They wandered seemingly aimlessly all around the area, as if they didn't have anything else to do. When they noticed Raven, the Robes escorting her through the gloom, they stopped what they were doing and, creating low moaning sounds, bowed to them as if she was their queen or something.

_What's going on?_ she wondered. _Why are they acting that way? Where am I going?_

* * *

Hiei lunged across the room, trying to use the force to break the chain holding him to the wall. So far he wasn't having any luck but he was going to keep trying anyway. He had to find Raven. He couldn't let something happen to her. He especially couldn't let those _things _do whatever they wanted with her. _She sure makes you act totally unlike yourself doesn't she? _a voice in his head wanted to know.

The Koorime froze. _Who are you?_ he wanted to know. _What are you doing in my head?_

_Hiei, _a smooth sounding voice said. _You should know very well who I am. You broke into my hideout earlier this evening, remember? _

_Slade!_ Hiei ground his teeth in anger. _What do you want? How did you get into my mind?_

_It's easy when your guard is down, _was the reply. _You're so obsessed with freeing Raven you are funerable. **Anyone** could get into your mind._

_What do you want? _

_I was thinking we could make a deal._

_Hn! I would never make a deal with you!_

_Fine, but I was planning on stopping by and letting you out of your prison seeing as being free will make it easier or you to save the one you love. If you had agreed to help me that is but if you're not going to then forget I even said anything. _

_"..." _Hiei couldn't think of anything to say in return. If Slade could get him out of there then he would be able to get to Raven easier. He still wasn't sure what was going on but that didn't matter. All that mattered was Raven.

_I'm waiting._ Slade spoke after a few minutes of silence.

_Hn, fine_. Hiei replied, knowing he didn't have any other choice at the moment._ But this only lasts until after I get Raven_.

_Fine with me, Hiei._

At that moment the door opened and Slade stepped into the room. Hiei glared at him. "You bastard!" he shouted. "You were standing out there the whole time!"

"Now let's not start off on the wrong foot, Hiei," Slade said, walking up to him. "I could just as easily leave you here and find Raven and Terra myself." he held up the key. "Move over."

Hiei did so and Slade knelt down to release him. "Terra?" the fire demon said, looking over his shoulder at the man. "What do you want Terra for?"

"She's a traitor," the older man replied, unlocking the chain. "I want to teach her a lesson."

"Why?"

"Don't ask me why," Slade said, standing up. "The answer is obvious."

Hiei rubbed his wrists as he stood. "You want to kill her?" that was what _he_ would do to a traitor.

"No," Slade said. He cocked him head. "Why? Is that something _you_ would do if you were betrayed?"

"Hn!" the koorime turned away from him. "That does not concern you." he started for the door.

Slade grabbed his arm. The demon looked back at him. "I would advice you to let me go," he said in a threatening voice. "Unless you harbor a death wish."

Slade didn't loosen his hold. "Before you go out and play "Hero" I need you to do me a favor," he said.

"Forget it," Hiei snapped.

Slade lost his temper and smashed the demon against the wall before he knew what was happening. "I don't have time for this, boy," he snapped, his face close to Hiei's. "What I need you to do is very important."

"I will not help you with your revenge," Hiei shot back. "Whatever you plan on doing isn't any of my business. It has nothing to do with me."

"Oh yes it does," the man said, bluntly.

"What do you mean by that?"

"It involves your little girlfriend," Slade replied. "These creatures have some kind of obsession with her. I don't know what they are planning to do with her but it involves something I tried once and failed."

"And what is that?"

"..." Slade let go of Hiei's wrists and turned away. "It's best if you didn't know."

"Then why did you ask for my help?"

"Just find Terra for me," he ordered.

"Why can't _you_ look for her?" the demon demanded. "All I care about is Raven."

"I have something else I need to do," Slade replied. "It's important but I can't tell you what it is."

"I don't want to know anyway," Hiei informed him. "But fine. I'll look for that little wench then I'm going to get Raven."

"Agreed," Slade said. He put out his hand but Hiei didn't shake. "I don't shake," he told the man. "That's a foolish gesture and tells people you trust them more than you want to."

Slade said nothing. He turned away from Hiei and went down the hall. Hiei watched him go then went the other way. _I just hope I wasn't tricked. _

* * *

"Friend Kurama," Starfire said as she and Kurama walked around the city, searching for the place the demons were coming from. "Where do you think the demons are coming from? How are they getting to our world?"

Kurama shook his head. "I don't know yet," he replied. "But I think they're coming from an open portal."

"Portal?" the alien girl question. "Like the thing you and friend Hiei came from?"

"Probably." he looked around then noticed a subway station. "Hmmm..." he walked toward it.

"What is it, Kurama?" Starfire asked, hanging back.

"That station," he said walking toward it then hesitating. "I'm sensing something coming from it."

"What would that be?" she asked, coming up behind him and peeking over his shoulder.

"... Demons," he replied.

Starfre gasped and looked toward the station. She didn't see anything but she felt a cold wind coming up the stairs. "Could that be what we're looking for?" she asked, nervously, staring into the blackness below them.

"I think so," he said, taking her hand. 'Let's go."

_A/N_

_I am NOT dragging this! I'm trying to get things rolling smoothly so not to bore you all. I'm also trying to use more detail than usual. I hope that's okay. I have a strange writing style, I know but bear with me. I'll get better as I go. BTW thanx for the reviews so far (even if there isn't a lot) I really appreciate them. They help me want to finish this. I'm trying not to stop in mid story. I hate when people do that._


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Hiei didn't see anymore of the cloaked things as he made his way through the underground world. He wasn't sure what that ment but he hoped it didn't have anything to do with Raven. _But it most likely is, _he realized. _It usually is. _He'd run into enough situations like this to know when silence wasn't always a good thing. _They're going to do something to Raven, but what? What are they planning? Why do they need her anyway? Why is she so important to these things? What are they after? _

He stopped to listen for a moment. Somewhere in this underground world someone or a lot of someones were chanting. _What the hell? _Curiousity got the best of him and he totally forgot about his promise to Slade to find Terra. He ran toward the sounds.

* * *

Raven was led into an open area that looked like the town square. Immediately she noticed a huge pentigram in the ground and couldn't help staring. _What is this? _she wondered.

The one cloaked figure gave her a look but gave no explaination as he led her toward it. She wasn't sure what it was but she felt a cold chill run up her spine as they neared it. She tried to turn away from it but the figure tightened its grip on her arm and kept her from going anywhere. "What are you going to do?" she asked, feeling a dred wash over her.

"We're not going to do anything," the thing replied. "It's what you're going to do."  
"What I'm going to do?"

She got no answer. When they reached the cneter of the pentigram, the thing thrust her toward it. She landed ontop of it and as she got up she realized she couldn't go any farther. _What's this? _

The thing joined the other figures standing around the symbol and began chanting in a strange language.

* * *

Starfire and Kurama were not running into the trouble Hiei had run into when he'd entered the underworld of the city, infact things for them were downright boring. "Are you sure whatever took Raven is down here?" the red haired alien girl asked the fox demon.

Kurama nodded. "Yes," he replied. "I can sense them."

"Them? You mean there's more than one?"

"Yes," he replied. "there are many."

Starfire didn't like that answer, She felt chills running up and down her spine and grabbed Kurama's arm out of reflex. Sher wanted to stay close to him so she wouldn't lose her courage. His presense helped her stay calm, just like when Robin was by her side, only this felt different. She felt safe, not that she'd tell him that, not right now anyway.

"How much further do we have to go?" she asked after a few minutes.

Kurama, who had never been to this place before, shrugged. "I don't know," he replied. "But it can't be much further."

Starfire said nothing but she couldn't help getting the feeling that something bad was about to happen soon.

* * *

Hiei followed the sound of the chanting into the city square. When he saw what was going on he froze for a moment, not sure what he was seeing. It looked like some sort of satantic ritual only there was no blood being passed around or animal legs. All he saw was a pentagram in the floor and... Raven! _What the hell?!_

"Raven!" he called out without thinking.

The chanting stopped and the creatures looked at him. He froze when he saw their four glowing eyes under the shadows of their hoods. They glared at him, seemingly angry that he had interfered with their ritual. He didn't really care. Whatever they were doing involved Raven and he wasn't about to let them get away with it. Metal sang as he unsheathed his sword.

The lead hooded figure looked at Hiei mildly and said. "I see you have come to join in the ritual, Dark Dragon Master."

"What are you talking about?" he demanded, getting into a fighter's stance. "What the hell is this? Some kind of cult? Don't tell me next you're going to be drinking blood."

"We would never do something as distasteful as that," the figure replied. "But this is a ritual and we need to get this over with."

"Get what over with?" he demanded eyeing all the figures then looking at Raven who stared at him in horror. "What are you planning on doing?"

"We're giving the One the power he needs to return to us," the figure replied.

"And Raven had that power?"

"She was born with it," the thing replied. "And now it's time to summon our Master!" the thing turned back to Raven and began to wave his cloaked hands around as he chanted loudly in some other langauge.

Suddenly a portal opened above Raven and she stared to get sucked in. "Raven!" Hiei shouted, making a move toward her.

The things tried to stop him but he cut them up. He sprinted toward the pentagram and cut up anything that tried to stop him. He was only a few feet away from the spot when he heard a voice call his name from behind. "Hiei!" he glanced over his shoulder long enough to see his friend Kurama and the girl Starfire step into the square. _How did he get here? _he wondered.

"Hiei!" Kurama shouted, running toward them. "DON'T!"

Too late. Hiei jumped off the ground and entered the area inside the pentagram. He grabbed Raven's hand but that was all he could do. He started to be pulled in with her.

"Hiei!" Raven shouted. "Let go! If you stay here you'll be sucked in with me!"

He ground his teeth and held on tighter. "I'm not letting you go again," he told her. "Never!" He pulled her toward him and held her in his arms. "Whatever is going to happen we'll deal with it together."

Raven looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Hiei.." she said.

* * *

Kurama had almost reached the portal when he was surrounded by robes. "Rose wip!" he shouted, killing the robes with his weapon. Just as the last robe fell he saw Hiei and Raven enter the portal. With a flash of light it closed and vanished as if it had never been there. The fox demon stared at the ceiling, not sure what he had just seen. Hiei and Raven were gone.

"Hiei!" he shouted, not believing that the moment he'd found his friend he lost him again. "Hiei!"

_A/N_

_I finally updated. Just to let you all know this story is almost over. I enjoyed writing it but this chapter seems a little, ify, if you know what I mean. You know, I just now came up with what they wanted Raven for. How pathetic is that? I am so sorry if I'm making people out of character, I'm tired. _


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Hiei woke to find himself staring up at a blood red sky. _What the hell? _he thought sitting up. _Where am I? _He looked around himself. He saw a barren land with black stone and soil covering the ground. From the loud wailings he heard in the background he could only guess that he'd somehow ended up in Hell. After a few seconds he spotted a figure laying on the ground not far from where he was. It had short purple hair and was wearing a dark blue cape. _Raven? _"Raven!" he exclaimed, scrambling to his feet and running over to her. "Raven!" He knelt down and started shaking her. "Wake up! Wake up!"

The half demon girl moaned and opened her eyes. "Hiei?" she said in a groggy voice. She sat up and looked around. "Where are we?"

"I'm not sure," he said, also looking around. "but it looks like we're in the Netherworld."

"The Netherworld?" she asked, not quote understanding.

"It seems those robed things wanted to send you here for some reason," he said, helping her up. "Do you have any idea why?"

Raven thought about it a moment. "I don't really know," she answered. "What about you?"

He remembered something the robes had said. "They told me they were sending you to the "One" who needed power," he replied. "They said you were born with the power to summon him to earth. Do you know what they ment?"

Raven shook her head. "I already opened that portal," she said. "When my father came to this world."

"Do you think they know that?"

She shook her head again. "No."

Hiei folded his arms as he thought about it. "I wonder if they think your father was the "One" or are they talking about someone else?"

"I don't know," she said. again. "But maybe if we find it here we can make sure it doesn't come to our world," she looked up at his face. "I don't think the thing they want is friendly. What if they're trying to destroy earth?"

"Hn," he said looking away from her, anger written on his face. "I won't let them. After everything they've done so far, I won't let them have their way." He unsheathed his sword and took her hand. "Come on. Let's find it."

* * *

Kurama angrily turned to the robed creatures, standing like senturies around him. "Where have you sent them?" he demanded. "Tell me!"

The robes just stood there, staring at the fox demon and the alien girl.

"ANSWER ME!" Kurama shouted, startling Starfire with how loud his voice got.

The things still did nothing.

"I don't think they're going to answer you, Kurama," Starfire said, putting a hand on his shoulder and looking over it at the creatures. "They look like ghosts. What if the real ones aren't there anymore?"

"What?" he looked over his shoulder at her. "What do you mean?"

Starfire couldn't explain.

"I think I know what she means," said a voice in the crowd.

The two looked back toward the robes. They saw someone in stained armor pushing their way through the robes that seemed to evaporate when touched. When the person reached where the two stood Starfire gasped and exclaimed. "Terra!"

"Terra?" Kurama said, confused.

Terra nodded. "Hello, Kurama."

Starfire stared at them both, her mouth hanging open. "You two _know _each other?" she asked.

Kurama nodded. "We've met once before."

* * *

Hiei and Raven had been walking for about an hour but didn't seem to be going anywhere. No matter how far they went everything around them seemed to stay the same. "What the hell's with this place?" Hiei demnaded angrily. "What kind of place looks the same no matter how far you go?"

Raven could think of many things but chose not to stay any. If it had been Beastboy who said it she might have commented but this wasn't Beastboy. This was Hiei and he had good reason to ask such a question. Everything around them _did_ look the same. She began to think they might be going in circles. Raven was about to suggest flying to get a better look around but she noticed Hiei freeze. "Hiei?" she said.

The demon was hearing voices. Hundreds of little whispered voices in his mind saying the same thing. _"Portal... Portal... dark portal..."_

_What portal?_

_"Dark portal... dark... portal..."_

_Portal? _he remembered Raven saying she was a portal. Was _she_ who these voices were talking about? He looked back at her. She was staring at him funny.

"What is it?" she asked.

_"Don't say it!" _He said it anyway. "Portal..."

Suddenly the ground around them started shaking and a shadow rose up from the black earth a short distance away from them.

_A/N_

_Oohhhhhhhhhhhh, so tired... so dozy... I am so sorry for taking so long to update. I'm sorry this chapter is so short... I'm just... so tired right now..._


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

"What is that thing?" Raven asked, as she and Hiei stared at the shadow in the distance. "It looks kinda familiar..."

Hiei couldn't answer. He had no idea what it was. He'd never seen it before but... if Raven said it looked familiar maybe she'd seen it before... He looked over at her, trying to read her expression. It was emotionless with a slight hint of curiosity. The same face he made sometimes. _She knows what it is,_ he thought, _she just can't remember where she'd seen it. But if she knows it it knows her. It knows her essence..._

Suddenly the shadow turned in their direction. The two froze as it locked eyes with them, its four windows of vision burning a blood red color. Raven gasped and unconsciously grabbed Hiei's arm, hurting it. "Is that my father?" she whispered.

Hiei couldn't give her an answer. He'd never met her father. For some weird reason he made a joke. "I guess I should have spoken to him first before I started going out with you..."

Raven stared at him. "Hiei!" she gasped. "This isn't the time or place for jokes!"

"Sorry," he said. "I couldn't help it. I think Beastboy's nack for joking at the worst of times is rubbing off on me."

"Wel don't let it," Raven said. "It's not a good trait to learn..."

"I know," he said. "I don't plan on letting anymore of him rub off on me anyway."

The shadow roared and the two remembered what they were supposed to be doing. They looked back at the shadow and saw it coming closer. It's four red eyes were locked on Raven and Hiei could feel hate coming form them. "Well if it really is your father he's mad at you," the fire demon told her.

"I can see that," Raven said, rising into the air. Her face held anger. "I can't believe this. Those weird things are going to use me to return my father from hell!" Hiei watched her fly toward the demon. "Well it's not going to happen again!"

Hiei had a bad feeling about this and ran after her, ready to fight the other demon if Raven needed his help. _I hope she can defeat him like she did before... _

* * *

"How do you and Terra know each other?" Starfire asked.

"Well," Terra said, leaning against a ruined wall behind her. "Before I met you guys I was always exploring and going where ever I wanted. One day I stumbled upon a portal that took me to another dimension and that's where I met Kurama," the girl looked the fox demon over. "Back that your hair was shorter wasn't it?"

He nodded.

"So anyway," Terra went on. "I met him when he was on his way to school. He noticed me without me even trying to make him and for a moment he thought I was a demon. When I told him who and what I was he seemed relieved and worried at the same time. " Terra smirked. "I also met Hiei once but he doesn't seem to remember me."

"Terra," Kurama said. "What are you doing down here?"

"The guys who sent Raven and Hiei to the nether world rescued me from my frozen prison," the blond girl replied, flipping some hair out of her eyes. "I was greatful to them." she glared at Starfire. "And mad at you guys for not even making an effort to help me."

"But we did help you," Starfire told her. "Raven tried everything she could to bring you back to Beastboy and the rest of us."

"It didn't do much now did it," Terra told her bitterly. "Those weird creatures were more useful than she was."

"It wasn't her fault!" Starfire protested.

"Enough you two," Kurama cut in before the two girls started fighting. "That's not important right now. The important thing is to get Hiei and Raven back from wherever those things sent them." he looked at Terra. "Do you know of any way?"

The blond girl shook her head. "No," she replied. "and I'm not going to even attempt to help you out with that. They can stay where they were sent, especially Raven." the blond haired girl began to walk away.

"Terra!" Kurama called after her.

She looked over her shoulder and glared at them both. "Don't even try to change my mind, Kurama," she said before she disappeared into the gloom.

"Terra..." Starfire said her legs collapsing under her and forcing her to sit on the ground. "I thought for sure she'd be happy to see us if we ever saw each other again." she wiped away a tear. 'I guess I was wrong."

Kurama knelt down beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Star," he said. "She'll realize her actions are foolish and come back to you guys."

"Do you mean that?" the alien girl asked.

He nodded.

"Oh thank you!" she said, hugging him and making him blush. "Thank you for understanding, friend Kurama!"

"You're welcome," he said gently pulling her loose and helping her up. "Now let's see if we can figure out a way to bring our friends back."

"It won't be that easy," a soft emotionless voice said behind them.

The two looked over their shoulders. A man wearing a mask stood behind them, his hand wrapped around Terra's throat.

"Who are you?" Kurama asked.

"I," the man said, looking Kurama over one time. "am Slade."

_A/N_

_I have nothing else to say for now. My inspiration keeps on leaving me every time I try to update this fic. Sorry._


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthose," Raven qouted, charging up her power as she flew closer to her father. _I'm going to end it this time._

Below Hiei followed at about the same pace, keeping an eye on both his girlfriend and her giant father who seemed to have noticed the two tiny figures coming toward him_. I wonder if Raven knows he's watching us,_ he thought._ If she does she'd better be careful. It wouldn't be a good idea to rush blindly into this, especially if he's ready for us. _

"Raven!" he called up to her.

The short haired girl stopped flying and looked down at him, her hands covered in dark energy. "Hiei?" she said. "What?"

"I think your father knows we're coming," he told her. "He's been watching us since he spotted us. If we rush blindly into this we won't be ready if he goes on the offensive."

Raven floated in one spot a moment, thinking over what he'd said. She hadn't even thought about that. "Okay," she said, gently floating down to him. "What do you have in mind?"

But before he could explain a large amount of dark energy flew toward them and struck Raven in the back. With a grunt of pain she went spiraling toward the ground. Hiei moved quickly and dived forward, catching her in his arms before she hit the ground.

"Thanks," she said, holding her head. She looked around. "What was that?"

"Your father attacked you," he replied, letting her get out of his arms then standing up. "I think it's time we dealt with him."

"But what about your plan?" she asked.

"Too late for that," he said, unsheathing his sword. He ran toward the giant shadow. "Let's go!"

Raven quickly flew after him.

* * *

"Slade!" Starfire exclaimed, her hands turning green with energy. "Release friend Terra!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that," the man said. "You see this little lady here betrayed me and we all know I can't have that."

"What do you mean she betrayed you?" Kurama demanded.

Slade pulled Terra to her feet but still held onto her throat as he said. "This girl was my apprentice," he began. "When she came to me she had a hard time controlling her powers. I agreed to help her with that and she began to work for me, and pretended to be the Teen Titan's friend so I could find out their weaknesses and get rid of them for good."

"You mean kill us," Starfire said.

"Kill is such a harsh word, my alien friend," he calmly. "Anyway to bring a long story to a close in the end she betrayed me and succeeded in having me killed."

"But if you were killed how are you alive now?" Kurama asked.

"That information is not important," the man replied. "What is important is that she betrayed me and I don't take too kindly to betrayals."

"So what are you going to do to her?" the fox demon wanted to know.

"I haven't thought of that yet," the man replied. "Maybe I'll let her suffer awhile until I think of a good way to deal with her."

"That's sick!" Starfire exclaimed. "How can you be so heartless and enjoy making people suffer?!"

"She deserves it," he told her.

"_Nobody_ deserves that," Kurama told him, flashing his wip. "Now let her go before I'm forced to do something I don't want to."

Slade looked him over again. "You're a demon aren't you?" he asked.

Kurama stared at him surprised. "How did you know?"

"I can tell," the man replied. "You have the same feel about you like that other demon, Hiei."

"How do you know Hiei?"

"Let's just say I had a bit of a run in with him awhile back," the man replied. "I made him an offer that he refused. I'm not on very good terms with the Dark Dragon Master."

Kurama remembered something Hiei had told him awhile back just then. "So_ you're _the man who tried to force him to work for you!" he exclaimed.

"How'd you guess?" Slade said mildly. "Did he mention me to you?"

"Yes," Kurama replied, his eyes showing anger. "He didn't have anything good to say about you. He told me you're a power hungry bastard that will do anything to get what he wants even torture. No wonder he said no! Anyone who resorts to giving pain to make someone to change their mind isn't worth it!"

"So I'm not worth it?" Slade demanded, his ow voice filling with anger. "What does that devil know? If he had just said 'yes' nothing would have happened to him!" He let go of Terra's throat and she fell to the ground, gasping for breath. "That cheeky little demon even goes back on his word!" he pulled out his staff. "He's not worth it and neither are you!"

* * *

Hiei kept a sharp eye on Raven's father. He wanted to make sure if the giant demon shot anything at them he could warn Raven before it was too late. To do this he'd removed the bandana covering his Jagan Eye and exposed it. It would have been much easier to see what was going on far ahead if his other two eyes were closed but he couldn't afford that. He might trip over something he couldn't see.

_I hope this doesn't take long,_ he thought. _But maybe if we kill him it'll send us back to her world. _The thought didn't seem likely but it was a hope.

_A/N_

_I now have writers block and cannot go further. It might be awhile before I update this fic again but please be patient okay? Its almost over that's all I can say and I hope you liked the chapter even if it's short like the other one._


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Hie and Raven where knocked back by a blast of energy that came from Raven's father. He was more powerful than Raven remembered and smarter too, seeimingly knowing what the two were going to try on him next. Raven wished Hiei would use his dragon on her father but he didn't seem to want to. It almost seemed as if he was afraid to use it. She didn't fault him. She knew the dragon used up a lot of his energy so it wasn't such a bad thing.

Hiei glared up at Raven's father, a look of angry determination written across his face. This thing refused to die. He was used to things dying easily when he fought them. He jumped back to avoid a blast of energy from her father and cursed. "Why won't he die?!"

"He's more powerful than the last time I fought him," raven replied, eyeing her father carefully. "We'll have to do something he doesn't expect."

"Like what?"

She looked at him. "Maybe we could combine our powers," she suggested.

"How are we going to do that?" he asked.

"You use your dragon and I'll add my own power to it," she replied. "Maybe we can defeat him with that."

It sounded like a plan. He nodded. "Okay let's try."

* * *

Kurama glared at Slade as Terra quickly scrambled away from the man on all fours. This man had ruined peoples lives and seemed to enjoy the pain he'd caused. The fox didn't have to hear his story to figure that out. He already knew. Knew by the look in his eyes and the way he carried himself. Slade was a man who thought what he did could be justified. The consiquences meant nothing to him. Nothing at all.

Slade could tell. "It shouldn't bother you so much," he told Kurama. "You should be used to this sort of thing by now."

Kurama should be used to contronting that sort of person but his world was different than this one and it seemed out of place. He cracked his rose wip once then moved quickly, grabbing Terra by the arm and pulling her away from Slade. Kurama's outside looks seemed to change, fade into that of a white eared and tailed fox demon. Though he was in Yoko's form he still kept his own personility. He noticed Starfire watching him with a drooly look on her face. He returned to her side and set Terra down beside her.

Slade acted as if nothing had happened. "So you're faster than I thought," he said calmly. "Fine but it won't do you any good." Then he attacked the fox.

* * *

"Azerath Metrion Zinthose," Raven focues her powers, floating a few feet behind Hiei who had shed his cloak and was unwrapping the bandage around his right arm. His red eyes glared up at Raven's father He hoped this would work. The dargon had drained him pretty badly the last time he used it but he felt it wouldn't matter this time. If Raven's power intensified his attack then maybe he would wind up using less spiritual power than usualy. He glanced at Raven whose eyes glowed white. She was ready and so was he.

Turning back to Raven's father he ran at him, the black energy from the dragon swirling around him. "Dragon of the Darkness Flame!" he shouted, shoving his hand forward.

As he did so Raven also let her power loose and it combined with the dragon making it larger and more deadly. Trigon was not expecting the blow and couldn't get out of the way. The energy enveloped him as the dragon opened its mouth and consumed the demonic giant. With a scream is seemed to collapsed within itself creating a swirling vortex.

Raven felt herself being sucked into it and tried to grab onto something to keep from being pulled in. Hiei would have done the same but something told him that was their way out. He grabbed Raven's wrist and when she looked at him questioningly he said. 'That's our way out!"

She chose to trust him and let the portal suck her and the koorime in. Her hands grasped Hiei's arms tightly as the wind blew her hair in her face. She saw Hiei smirking the second before the portal sucked them in.

* * *

Kurama was just dodging a blow from Slades staff when a portal opened behind him and two dark clothed figures came flying out of it and right into him and Slade. The four hit the ground in a tangle of arms and legs.

Starfire let out a squeaking sound and stared at the four on the ground. She recognized the figured. "Friend Hiei! Friend Raven!" she exclaimed in surprise. "You have returned!"

"What?" Terra asked, staring at the figures.

The bodies untangled themselves and Slade got up and jumped out of reach. Kurama helped both Hiei and Raven up, noticed they looked like they had just been in the middle of a brawl. "What? What happened?" he asked. "How'd you get back."

"It's a long story," Hiei said, panting. "We'll tell you after we get out of here." he noticed Slade standing a short distance away. "And after we deal with him."

Slade chuckled. "You won't be dealing with anybody," he said before he ran off. "I will be seeing you all again soon."

The group watched him go then Starfire asked. "Friends, are you okay?"

"Yes," Hiei replied. "We are fine. Let's just get out of here."

The others nodded and headed back up to the city streets.

* * *

As they headed out Hiei and Raven told their stories the best they could. The other three listened intently and didn't interrupt at all. Kurama did give Raven a once over as he said. "So _you_ are the girl he met that acts like him."

The demon girl said nothing. She looked at the sky as they exited the subway and saw blue sky.

"It seems the storm is over," Starfire said, looking at the sky. "And the monsters have all left as well."

Hiei nodded in agreement. He no longer elt the demons and guessed that they were all gone."

Starfire took a deep breath then smiled at her friends. "Come, let us be heading back home," she said. "The others will be happy to know the storm is over."

The others agreed and followed her back to the Titan's Tower. Hiei walked hand in hand with Raven smiling that smug smile at her. She smiled back. She was glad he was back. She had a feeling this time he would not leave her alone and her smile got bigger. Yes, the storm really was over.

**THE END**

_A/N_

_I finally finished it! It got enough inspiration to finish it but I'm sorry it ended so quickly. I didn't have a lot of inspiration and nothing else came to mind. I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading it. _


End file.
